


Tutoring

by orphan_account



Series: Scydia [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott | Lydia | Tutoring turned makeout session</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tutoring

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt. SUPER SHORT.

“No Scott!” Lydia sighed, rubbing her temples. “You’re not following the formula” And then she launched into a long winded explanation of said formula and Scott zoned out, staring at her lips.

“And then you just-” He interrupted her with a searing kiss that caused her to shove the math book away and wrap her arms around his neck, her fingers tangling in his hair. His hands went to her hips and ohgod!


End file.
